Another Super Saiyan?
!! もう の サイヤ |Rōmaji title = Furīza o Ittō Ryōdan!! Mō Hitori no Sūpā Saiya-jin |Literal title = Freeza Halved By a Single Blow!! Another Super Saiyan |Series = DBZ |Number = 120 |Saga = Trunks Saga |Manga = The Young Man of Mystery |Airdate = December 11, 1991 |English Airdate = September 6, 2000 |Previous = The Mysterious Youth |Next = Welcome Back Goku }} !! もう の サイヤ |Furīza o Ittō Ryōdan!! Mō Hitori no Sūpā Saiya-jin|lit. "Freeza Halved By a Single Blow!! Another Super Saiyan"}} is the third episode of the Trunks Saga and the one hundred twentieth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 11, 1991. Its original American airdate was September 6, 2000. Summary The mysterious youth confronts Frieza, King Cold and their soldiers. The soldiers attack the stranger but get sliced up by his sword. More soldiers charge at the boy but they are easily handled. Frieza and King Cold laugh thinking the stranger will be no trouble at all, one of the soldiers survives the attack and starts backing away in fear. Frieza responds by coldly calling him a coward and, as the soldier begs for his commander's mercy, Frieza impales him with his hand, thus killing him. The stranger announces that he knows Goku, and also that he is a Super Saiyan himself. He transforms into a Super Saiyan as Frieza looks on and trembles with fear. The Dragon Team wonder if it is Goku they are sensing, although Vegeta secretly realized that it couldn't have been Goku due to his gaining a power increase at such a speed that he reasoned to be impossible even for a Super Saiyan. Frieza tries 4 times to defeat the stranger, each time proving that his attempts are futile. He fires a Supernova at the stranger with ten times the amount of power of the Death Ball that he used to destroy Namek. The stranger catches it without trouble. At the youth's mocking, Frieza detonates the Supernova. Thinking the stranger is dead, King Cold briefly mocks Frieza for taking four attacks to kill the boy, with Frieza protesting that he was just warming up. However, the man calls out to Frieza, firing off a Burning Attack. The two tyrants narrowly avoid the attack with Frieza taking to the air, but as Frieza suddenly becomes aware of the nearness of the mysterious youth, the youth slices Frieza vertically in half. King Cold stares in shock while Frieza reaches his end. Major Events *Frieza is killed by Future Trunks. Battles *Future Trunks vs. Frieza Soldiers *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Mecha Frieza Appearances Characters Locations *King Kai's Planet *Earth **Northern Wastelands Objects *Battle Armor *King Cold's Spaceship *Future Trunks' sword Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Destruction (soundtrack)" - When Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan in front of Mecha Frieza. *"Trunks Powerup" - When Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan. *"Dead Zone (soundtrack)" - When Frieza begins charging his Supernova. *"Future Trunks (soundtrack)" - When Future Trunks fires his Burning Attack at Mecha Frieza. Differences from the manga *A Frieza soldier retreating away from Future Trunks only to be killed by Frieza is exclusive to the anime. *Gohan, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Puar sharing a "final" laugh after Vegeta accuses Bulma of being stupid, only for Yamcha to attempt to defend her but make matters worse is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, Future Trunks kills Frieza in swift fashion. In the anime, Frieza attacks Future Trunks multiple times and only after proving futile each time, does Future Trunks kill Frieza. Trivia *Frieza's exact reasons for killing his sole surviving soldier varied between versions. In the Japanese dub, it was simply because his henchman was in his way and the tyrant simply wished to deal with the boy personally without any obstacles, while in the English dub, he executed him for showing signs of fear towards Trunks. *In the English version, Yamcha counters Vegeta calling Bulma dumb by saying she is pretty smart for a girl, making her angry at him. In the Japanese version Yamcha says you can not call Bulma dumb as she is a genius who just also happens to be nosey and bossy. When Bulma grabs him by the ear, Yamcha then says "See what I mean." *The energy orb that Frieza uses in an attempt to destroy Earth is similar to the one he used on Planet Vegeta. *A scene is edited out in the edited version where the soldier backing away from Future Trunks is impaled by Frieza with his hand, leaving many viewers of edited dubs confused as to what happens to him. Dragon Ball Z Kai removes this scene. However, the soldier can still be seen dead on the ground with a big bloody hole through his body. *This is the second episode in which we see a character willfully transform into a Super Saiyan, after Pathos of Frieza. Up until that point the transformation was portrayed as either a legend or an uncontrollable state fueled by rage. It would later be explained, both in The History of Trunks and the Androids Saga, that the ascension to Super Saiyan requires a combination of raw power and emotional need. *Although the edited version has no problem showing Frieza being chopped horizontally in half by his own energy disk, it never shows Frieza after he has been chopped vertically in half by Future Trunks (though we can tell from the way it shows Frieza's view splitting in two), except in flashbacks during the Androids and Imperfect Cell Sagas. *This is the last episode in Dragon Ball Z where a scouter is used. *This is the only full episode whose American music is available from start to finish on one of Bruce Faulconer's albums. *The music "Frieza's Death", originally created for this episode, did not make the final cut, though the track was later used in the series, particularly in the episodes "A Hero's Farewell" and "Spirit Bomb Triumphant". Composer Bruce Faulconer stated that the reason for the cut was that the music was too heroic, and at this time we are not sure if Future Trunks is on the same side as the Z Fighters, so it was too much of a giveaway. This was also the reason why Destruction was used when Future Trunks became a Super Saiyan. *One member of King Cold's soldiers looks similar to Jeice. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 120 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 120 (BDZ) pt-br:O fim de Freeza!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 120 pl:Dragon Ball Z 120 Freezer zostaje przepołowiony jednym cięciem!! Kolejny Super Saiyanin Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z